kincaids_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Julian and Friends journey across the Sea of Monsters
Julian and Friends journey across the Sea of Monsters is the second episode of the third season of the Chronicles of Kincaid. Plot Percy Jackson is having nightmares about a cyclops chasing Grover Underwood. At school, a group of Laistrygonian giants attack Percy, but he is saved by his half-brother Tyson (a cyclops disguised as a human). Julian and Alice soon appear with their new friends and reunite with Percy. Annabeth takes Percy, Tyson and the others to Camp Half-Blood, but they arrive to find the camp under attack by two bronze Colchis bulls many humans toting machine guns. Thalia's tree has been poisoned, leaving the camp vulnerable to enemy attacks. After Clarisse la Rue, Raphael and Tyson defeat the bulls, Chiron is suspected of poisoning the tree (largely because of his familial connection to the titan Kronos) Percy and Brooklyn both share a dream about Grover. This time, Grover explains a cyclops named Polyphemus is holding him captive in the "Sea of Monsters", and he is talking to Percy through an empathy link, allowing them to communicate through dreams. When he awakens, Percy tells Annabeth and the others about his dreams, and she deduces Grover may have found the Golden Fleece, which can cure Thalia's poisoned tree. They ask Tantalus to send someone on a quest to find the Golden Fleece, and he sends Clarisse. Percy, Annabeth, Tyson and the others embark on another quest to find the Fleece because Hermes gave them a bunch of gifts to help them on their quest and they call on Hippocampi, horses with fish tails that are capable of swimming to get to the cruise ship that will take them to the sea of monsters. The hippocampi take Percy and his friends to a passing cruise ship, the Princess Andromeda, which appears to have no passengers or crew. Sneaking on board, however, they discover the ship belongs to Luke Castellan and the Dark Legion. Luke explains that he plans to use the Golden Fleece to bring back Kronos, which would allow great power within the Dark Legion. The legions new general soon reveals himself to be the Shredder, who is joined by Hun, Karai and Baxter Stockman. Julian and his friends escape on a lifeboat and eventually find land. Percy and Julian send Tyson and the others off to get some doughnuts as an excuse to talk to Annabeth privately, but to their surprise, Tyson actually does get a box of doughnuts from a suspicious doughnut shop that has appeared nearby. The shop is connected to the life force of a hydra, which attacks and nearly kills them, but they are saved by Clarisse, who is sailing on a confederate battleship called the CSS Birmingham. They sail for the Sea of Monsters, which is situated within the Bermuda Triangle, but the CSS Birmingham is attacked and destroyed by the monsters Charybdis and Scylla. The ship's engine overheats and explodes, and Tyson, Lexington and Donatello (who were in the engine room at the time) are presumed dead. Percy, Annabeth and the others escape on the dragons. They fly to a nearby island, where they find "CC's Spa and Resort". The spa resort's owner is the sorceress Circe, while the spa itself is actually a prison for male demigods. Circe turns Percy, Julian and the other guys into guinea pigs and puts them in a cage with six others. Annabeth and the other girls free the guinea pigs and feeds them Hermes' vitamins, making them human again. The other six guinea pigs are revealed to be the crew of the notorious pirate Blackbeard (the demigod son of Ares), and Percy, Annabeth and the others leave Circe's island on Blackbeard's ship, the Queen Anne's Revenge. As they pass the island of the Sirens, Annabeth requests Percy and the others to tie her to the ship's mast so she can listen to the Siren song, which makes the listener see their deepest desires, but is so enchanting that they will become hypnotized and attempt to reach the Sirens at all costs. Michelangelo and Po do so, but forget to take away her knife, and she cuts herself free and starts swimming to the island. Percy manages to stop Annabeth, but when he touches her he sees a vision of what the song is making her see: Manhattan rebuilt, and Annabeth having a picnic with her parents and a reformed Luke. Returning to the ship, Percy, Annabeth and the others reach Polyphemus' island and are reunited with Tyson, Lexington, Donatello and Clarisse, who survived the CSS Birmingham sinking. They rescue Grover (who explains that he came to the Sea of Monsters in search of Pan) and find the Golden Fleece, but Polyphemus confronts them, chases them off the island and sinks the Queen Anne's Revenge. The hippocampi return, collect Percy and his friends and set off back to the mainland, and Percy instructs Clarisse to return to Camp Half-Blood with the fleece. On their way, however, they are captured by Luke and Hun and taken to the Princess Andromeda. Percy manages to contact Camp Half-Blood through an Iris message (which allows long-distance communication through rainbows), and tricks Luke into admitting that he poisoned Thalia's tree, proving Chiron's innocence. Luke, Julian and Percy have a duel over the fleece, grapple actually, and Percy is badly injured, but Chiron and a group of other centaurs called the "Party Ponies" arrive and save him. Returning to the camp, Chiron is given his job back and the Golden Fleece removes the poison from Thalia's tree. However, Thalia Grace herself (Zeus' demigod daughter, whom Zeus turned into the tree when she died to prevent her soul going to the underworld) is ejected from the tree and revived. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3